sigue la luz y encontraras la felicidad
by luisangel.perez.756
Summary: no se si el titulo este correcto asi que por el titulo no vas a deducir nada mejor leelo


Sigue la luz kick buttowski

**(BUENO ANTES QUE NADA QUISIERA ACLARAR QUE ESTE ERA AL PRINCIPIO COMO UN SONGFIC DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE KICK)**

Alguna vez han sentido que las fuerzas te abandonan, pero a pesar de ello tú sigues adelante usando una "mascara" y diciendo que estas bien, pues a mí no me ha pasado pero a alguien que yo conozco muy bien si le ha pasado, como me gustaría no haberme enterado de ello.

Si ahora ella es feliz a mi lado pero me hubiese gustado no haberme enterado de eso de esa manera, se los voy a contar para que no estén con la duda de que es de lo que les hablo, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice para remediarlo.

Aquel día yo estaba castigado y mis padres saldrían a cenar y por más que insistía en que me dejaran ir con Gunter me dijeron que por que el solo me alentaría a hacer la misma o más peligrosa acrobacia, brianna era el motivo de la cena de mis padres debido a ella había ganado otro concurso de belleza la llevarían a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, Brad estaría con sus amigos y en aquel entonces cometí la estupidez por la cual me enteraría de esto que les cuento, se me ocurrió preguntar oigan y no que estoy castigado quien cuidara de mí.

Mis padre se miraron entre si y atinaron a decir el nombre de esa persona de la que les hablo, en cuanto escuche el nombre me quede petrificado por que en aquel entonces yo aparentaba odiarla pero eso era una "mascara" que había aprendido a utilizar bastante bien, en fin llamaron a esa persona y ella acepto.

En cuanto ella llego se veía triste pero seguía manteniendo su carácter estricto y no les voy a mentir a pesar de que estaba aparentando odiarla les juro que en cuanto la vi fue como si de mi boca estuvieran cayendo las cataratas del Niágara.

**.**

Para ser más preciso les voy a dar una descripción de cómo iba vestida, ella ese día usaba una falda morada hasta las rodillas una camiseta a cuadros negra y roja que decía "Mi favorite sin is vanity" y una chamarra negra o verde no recuerdo bien y sus labios pintados de rojos, ella no necesita maquillaje ya con o sin él se ve hermosa.

En cuanto mis padres salieron se volteo a verme, puso una cara seria, créanme si la hubieran visto les hubiera recorrido un escalofrió igual que a mí, y como si yo hubiese sido la causa de su ira me grito que me fuera a mi cuarto, yo no quería pelea así que por primera vez le hice caso o yo recuerdo que era la primera.

Una vez en mi cuarto me dispuse a dormir ya que como no quería peleas con ella no tendría otra cosa que hacer, ya había logrado dormirme cuando de repente escucho un sollozo me levante aun adormilado pero con la intención de saber de quién eran esos sollozos.

En cuanto estuve abajo mire hacia a todos lados y vi que ella aún seguía sentada en el sillón de la sala, al principio me sentí bien debido a que no era otro más que Kendall, quien estaba sollozando, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia, me acerque y me senté a su lado, ella no levanto la mirada pero si me dijo en un tono triste

Kendall: kick porque tu vida es mejor que la mía

Al principio no sabía si responderle o no pero después ella levanto su cara y vi que lagrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos, eso hizo que mi corazón de acróbata y temerario se me hicieran añicos sin siquiera poder evitarlo y suspire en un tono natural le respondí con otra pregunta

Kick: no entiendo Kendall a que te refieres con que mi vida es mejor que la tuya?

Kendall: tus padres te quieren, los menores te admiran, tus amigos nunca te han abandonado ni tus enemigos tampoco, en cambio a mi todos me han ido abandonado poco a poco, mis padres solo me ven como un objeto, mis "amigos" me han abandonado, Reynaldo me dejo hace una semana

Eso que escuche me partió el corazón en más de mil pedazos, sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero mi cerebro estaba en blanco no solo por el hecho de Kendall estuviera llorando sino porque lo hacía enfrente de mi a ella nunca creería que la vería llorar pero ese día lo hice, para tranquilizarla como mi cerebro estaba en blanco deje que mi corazón hablara solo

Kick: Kendall tu nunca has estado sola como lo has dicho antes a mí ni mis amigos ni mis enemigos me han abandonado, así como yo que soy tu enemigo y tu mejor amigo al mismo tiempo no te he abandonado o si

Kendall solamente me abrazo con mucha fuerza y lloro pero de alergia

Kendall: no te alejes nunca de mi si

Kick: y quien dijo que me pensaba alejar

Ella me sonrió sabía que todo lo que ella había perdido lo recuperaría am lado

Ahora ella esta acostada a mi lado durmiendo tan tranquila como y siempre y yo recuerdo aquel di con melancolía y alegría debido a que fuel el mejor día de mi vida claro después de casarme con ella

**FIN**

**SI AL PRINCIPIO IBA A SER UN SONGFIC PERO LUEGO DE ANALIZARLO BIEN NO QUEDABA CON LA CANCION QUE HABIA ESCOGIDO Y DECIDI CONVERTIRLO EN ESTO**

**GRACIAS**


End file.
